The present invention relates to an image simulation method and system. More particularly, the present invention relates to an image simulation system that can simulate any of several articles as to the article's appearance, shape, and similar data by way of embedding of existing images, changing of their colors, or similar processes, to prepare a new embedded image.
Conventionally, there have been many applications for image simulation in which a digitally represented image (background image) can have parts of a different image (embedding image) embedded thereon or parts of the images can be changed. As an example, a scene (background image) can have only a car shown in an embedding image taken out to embed thereinto. This is described in an article of the Journal of the Institute of Electronics, Information and Communication Engineers, vol. 74, No. 4, pp. 392-397. Detailed description of such an embedding process will be given later.
The image simulation techniques can be classified into two groups with respect to their objects. The first is that of making images themselves. This is called the "image preparation" here. Image preparation comprises preparing a desired image at a high degree of freedom in a way in which various executions of features, such as position designations, geometrical changes, and color changes, are frequently repeated. This specification will not explain such image production processes. The images shown on a computer display are for general purpose.
The second group of image simulations techniques is for use in interactive presentations. As an example, such simulation can be used by a dealer at a car sales room for explanation of a car to a customer. The simulation will be available to show an appearance of the car having optional parts added different from those of the original one. It also will be available to show a color of the car different from the original one. In the second group only parts of the car are designated, with remaining ones fixed, as it is redundant to specify all the parameters, including color changes and geometrical changes. The screen should have information needed to introduce the car, particularly in explanation of the car at the shop, without unnecessary data.
The present invention is direct to an image simulation system for such a presentation in the second group mentioned above.
It is common in setting up the prior art image simulation systems for presentation to design a screen for each of applications and to prepare a program with use of a compiler language, such as the C language. Alternatively, general-purpose basic modules for geometrical manipulation and color change are arranged for efficient use before being combined together in coding.
On the other hand, there has been proposed a system called the AVS (Application Visualization System) by Stardent Inc., US, an object of which is to process images, although it is in a field apart from image simulation. This system has a network editor that can show on its screen rectangular block to represent ones corresponding to the basic modules mentioned above. These are selectively connected together on the screen to prepare an image processing program. That is, programming can be done by manipulation only on the screen, without coding by the compiler language. To accomplish features which are not prepared by the basic modules, however, new modules have to be defined by coding with use of the compiler language. This was described in an article of the Eizo Joho, Vol. 1, pp. 51-57, 1991.
There have been many disclosures or products for information retrieval systems in view of recent hypermedia. A typical one is a system in which buttons and icons may be defined on its screen, and any of them may be picked for a desired operation. Designation of the buttons and the icons can be made on the screen by use of a mouse or a simple language. The system is much simpler than one which uses a compiler language. However, to accomplish features other than prearranged ones, such as movement of a page, it also is necessary to prepare and input modules coded by the compiler language. The system was described, for example, in an article of the Bit, Vol. 20, No. 2, pp. 174-180, 1988.
In turn, the following describes an embedding process for digital images which is a typical one of image simulation in detail.
(1) Preparing background images and embedding images. For example, the background images include a landscape, and the embedding images are cars. PA1 (2) Separating areas (called the masks) in which images are embedded. For example, only a portion of the car is cut out. PA1 (3) To embed the area cut out of the embedded image onto the background image, the following operations are made.